Barro tal vez
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Es una noche lluviosa. Zuko no puede dormir, y, al parecer, Azula tampoco. No se hablan, solo se miran y dejan que la tormenta hable por ellos. Al final, ambos pueden volverse tranquilos a dormir, habiendo sido consolados por el silencio del otro.


**No puedo creer que entregaré mi segundo reto xD. En fin, este fic participa del reto de Marzo "Historias de un colchón" del foro El Cometa de Sozin. Espero les guste, me entretuve escribiéndolo y leyéndolo después, pero quizás fue sólo porque hice una extraña relación en mi mente con una canción mientras la escuchaba y escribía xD. Por cierto, que a esa canción le debo el nombre del fic "Barro tal vez".**

**En fin, sin más, espero que disfruten. Si tienen ganas de dejar un review, bienvenido sea :D**

* * *

Barro tal vez.

Era una noche de tormenta. Los truenos se dejaban escuchar. El viento daba la impresión que, de un momento a otro, la casa sería levantada del piso. Los sueños son difíciles de concebir de esa manera, más cuando no hay nadie cerca para consolarte. Él sabía que nadie iría. Quizás su madre, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Se dio cuenta que estaba solo en ese momento, que tendría que superarlo como pudiera. Su hermana debía estar durmiendo plácidamente, tan indiferente a la tormenta. Pero él no podía serle indiferente; no quería serle indiferente.

Escuchó pasos fuera de su cuarto, y empezó a imaginarse miles de cosas: un ladrón, un asesino, lo que fuera. Nunca, en su vida, hubiera pensado que, la persona que los producía, y que después entraría a su cuarto, sería ella. La vio acercarse, y ni trató de disimular y hacerse el dormido. No, estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo, para mentir. De repente, quiso querer que ella se acercara a su cama, y se metiera con él. Si darse cuenta, ya lo estaba queriendo. Se estaba volviendo suave, se estaba volviendo un niño que no quería que ella supiera que él era. No quería que ella supiera que él era su hermano más allá que por relaciones de sangre.

Ya lo estaba queriendo. Ella ya lo quería. Había conseguido tener algo que nunca había tenido, o nunca había demostrado tener. Ya estaba teniendo miedo. Y había conseguido tener esa sensación de ver a su hermano, de hablar con él, de llorar con él, o de solo usar como compañía. Azula nunca en su vida admitiría haberlo hecho, aunque se lo preguntaran. De hecho, ya al llegar al borde de la cama, estaba queriendo borrar aquello que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no se dio media vuelta y se fue? ¿Por qué era que la mirada de Zuko parecía más penetrante que siempre? ¿Por qué toda esa mezcla de sensaciones?

Porque así tendría que ser, así se tendrían que tratar como hermanos, pero no lo hacían. Sin decir nada, se subió a la cama, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos. No se quedaría a dormir, solo necesitaba alguien con quien estar en silenciosa compañía hasta que esa extraña sensación de temor desapareciera. La lluvia ya era un simple sonido de fondo, quedaba opacada frente al ruido del silencio que había en ese momento en el cuarto. El agua caía sin piedad, transformando la tierra que tocaba en barro. La tierra se estaba volviendo barro, así como ella se estaba volviendo una hermana.

Zuko seguía sin reaccionar, dejando que sus oídos fueran invadidos por sonidos fuera del palpitar de su corazón, fuera de su sorpresa. No quería estar con su hermana, pero ya estaba queriendo estar con ella. No pensaba en nada excepto en el hecho de que su hermana estuviera ahí con él, en esa cómodamente incómoda situación. Quería gritar, quería sacarse muchas cosas que llevaba dentro suyo, y, por último, quería estar con su hermana, hablar, jugar como los niños que eran, en vez de asesinarse fríamente, como el frío que debía hacer en ese momento afuera, cada vez que se veían, que se cruzaban, que se dirigían una palabra. Ya se estaba volviendo algo que no sabía si era él u otro ser. Se sentía apurado a decir algo, y urgido a quedarse callado. Era un mar de contradicciones. Mar que se estaba formando afuera seguramente también después de tanta lluvia.

Azula hacía nada excepto mirarlo, excepto escuchar la lluvia, excepto calmarse y expulsar todo el miedo. Lo único que podía hacer para hacerlo era deshacerse de su corteza un momento, aunque fuera un segundo, y llenarse de buenos momentos, o de buenos sentimientos. Ya podría tapar todo una vez lo lograse. Por eso, estar sentada, junto a su hermano medio acostado, en la cama de él, como si estuvieran a punto de empezar una conversación confidencial, sólo para que alguno de sus padres los viera y los mandara a dormir diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde para estar despiertos. Esa sería una buena sensación, un buen momento. Y era lo que estaba expulsando el miedo. Ya se estaba pareciendo a la lluvia, que caía y refrescaba a la inocente tierra. Ella no quería parecer eso, no iba a parecerlo, a excepción del reflejo de sus ojos, que en ese momento debían parecerlo, para así llenarse mejor de todas las sensaciones de las que debía llenarse en ese momento.

Zuko no sabía si debía proceder de alguna manera. Todo con Azula solía ser protocolar exclusivamente, y no recordaba un protocolo para "estar en la cama con tu hermana", o por lo menos uno que pudieran estar haciendo dos menores de diez años. No, el único que se le ocurría, le producía mucho asco. Entonces siguió haciendo lo que hasta entonces, lo que su hermana estaba haciendo. Decidió seguir queriendo hablar, decidió seguir queriendo tener esa relación fraternal, decidió seguir queriendo ser la tierra que estaba siendo mojada. Decidió seguir queriendo, y no más que eso. Sin saberlo, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su hermana.

Ambos se miraban de manera intensa, pero relajada en un punto. La noche, la oscuridad, derrumbaba prejuicios, derrumbaba enemistades. Ahí eran solo ellos dos, como habían venido al mundo: solos y rodeados de ruido. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no había ruido. Era una situación tan irreal que parecía un sueño. Y quizás lo era, quizás era solo un sueño compartido entre ambos, quizás despertaría cada uno en su cama por la mañana, y después de unos días se olvidarían de todo, y seguirían con sus respectivas vidas, con su monótono odio y su insoportable indiferencia. Ya se volverían lo que siempre fueron, lo que quizás hasta estaban destinados a ser. No habría más que lo que estaban acostumbrados a ser, en lugar de ser esa bizarra situación de ellos mismos. Situación que no los llevaría a ninguna parte, y que aun así de cierta manera les encantaba. Lo curioso y exótico fascina, dicen.

Ya se sentían ser como la lluvia. Ya no querían serlo, ya lo eran. Eran como la tierra que estaba siendo mojada en ese instante. Barro tal vez era todo lo que eran. No querían ser más que eso después de todo. Así eran sus interiores, así se trataban con ese silencio. Así se les fue yendo de a poco el miedo. Así se consolaron mutuamente, y así se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectiva cama. Así fue como Azula volvió caminando a su cuarto a dormir plácidamente, así fue como Zuko superó la sorpresa inicial y se volvió a acostar, solo que esta vez, en vez de temer por el viento, en vez de temer por la lluvia, pensó que ambos eran sus hermanos, que ambos le cantaban una canción de cuna. Y que él era la tierra, que se dejaba mecer por ambos hasta conciliar un pacífico sueño, que sería tan surrealista como la situación que acababa de vivir y como el barro que se formaba mientras él estaba en su cuarto.


End file.
